Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the protagonist of the anime Pokémon. He's the main character, famous for traveling about with his very first Pokémon, a Pikachu. There are also incarnations of him in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, the Pocket Monsters Zensho manga, and the Ash & Pikachu manga. He is mostly based on the protagonist of the Red and Blue Pokémon. In the earliest episodes, he made his journey to become a Pokémon Master with friends Misty and Brock, each with a goal of their own. Throughout the years, everything from Ash's clothes to the people he travels with have changed. He is first dressed in a dark undershirt, blue and white short sleeve jacket, and blue jeans. He is then seen wearing a dark blue hoodie in the Hoenn episodes, and a white shirt with a dark vest in the Sinnoh region. Ash's only known family so far is his mother, Delia Ketchum, who lives in Pallet Town with her Pokémon, Mr. Mime. She's a caring, but some overprotective mom that tries to ensure Ash did everything to make his life better, such as the constant reminder for Ash to change his underwear (blue and white striped boxers) everyday. Ash's father was mentioned in one of the earliest episodes, but his identity has never been revealed. Character biography and personality At the beginning of the series, Ash Ketchum was 10 years old, and later, in the episode "The Battle Of The Badge", Ash said that it was a whole year since he and Pikachu had visited Viridian City, making him 11. Furthermore, in the short called "Pikachu & Pichu" which was attached to Pokémon 3: The Movie, he said the day when the events depicted in the short took place was the anniversary of the day he met Pikachu, meaning his age at that time would be at least 12. However, two seasons later, Pokeani reported that Ash was the same age as May, who was 10 years old at the time. This and the fact that the two are at the same height suggests that both of the characters are the same age. Ash is a caring and valiant trainer but he can be confident to the point of arrogance and is known for being stubborn at times. He also has quite the reckless streak, which has led him to troublesome situations. But when in a Pokémon battle, he is highly competitive, and he shows tremendous presence of mind, taking advantage of the battlefield as well as the nature of his and the enemy Pokémon's moves to claim victory after victory, though he has been known to lose from time to time. At the beginning of his journey Ash saw a mysterious flying Pokémon, which was later identified as Ho-Oh. It was believed in ancient times that Ho-Oh would appear only to a human that truly cared for his or her Pokémon, and that they would be promised eternal happiness. Ho-Oh has appeared for Ash twice more; when Ho-Oh flew towards Hoenn which gave Ash inspiration to journey there, and appeared again after Ash lost to Brandon. He also saw it in the end of the first episode. Ash has matured greatly over the course of the series, and has considerably improved his abilities as a trainer, but his earnestness and determination remain the same. During the first season of the series, Ash trained to catch more Pokémon than his childhood rival, Gary Oak, although Gary has caught more, much more. He soon begins to focus more on each of his Pokémon's abilities. He also impresses many trainers by winning battles in which his Pokémon has a type disadvantage. At the Johto League Silver Conference Ash finally won a battle against Gary. Ash's primary nemesis is a group of comical antagonists named Team Rocket. Ever since the second episode, "Pokémon Emergency!", two Team Rocket operatives named Jessie and James, along with a talking Meowth, have tried to steal his first Pokémon, Pikachu, but have always failed. There are some occasions when they work together like in Pokémon: The Movie 2000. Ash's mother is Delia Ketchum (Hanako in Japan). She is a caring and thoughtful woman, though occasionally oblivious as her son, and in the English version of the anime often pesters him to change his underwear every day, a running gag throughout the early episodes of the first few series. The identity of his father has remained unknown. One reference to him exists in the anime. During a phone conversation between Ash and his mother in the second episode, she states to her amazement that he got from Pallet Town to Viridian City in one day. "It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokémon training", she says, "He'll be so proud!". A line from the play, Pokémon Live!, suggests that Delia, at one time, had a relationship with the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni when he was a teenager, but in the anime, this is never mentioned. Character design Ash's design is based on the main character known as Red in [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue, Yellow]], [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]] and Crystal. "Ash" is one of the optional names for him in the first three games, and is a westernization of "Satoshi", taken from famous creator of Pokémon and founder of Game Freak Satoshi Tajiri. For the Game Series, Ash's character design was overseen by Ken Sugimori and Atsuko Nishida. For the anime, Ash's character design was overseen by Sayuri Ichishi (OS~AG), Yamada Toshiya (DP). Friends: *Brock *Misty *Richie *Tracey Sketchit *May *Max *Todd Snap *Dawn *Alice *Tonio Pokémon On Hand: * - When Ash went to Professor Oak to get his first Pokémon, he arrived late do to him smashing his Electrode alarm clock. All the Pokémon have already been taken, leaving only a very stubborn Pikachu. Pikachu not only refuses to go in his Poke Ball, but would rather climb a tree than help Ash catch a Pokémon. But when a flock of Spearow attack, the two begin to bond, so Pikachu uses a powerful Thunder attack on them. Pikachu would later become the only Pokémon Ash took on all his adventures to different regions, and became Ash's best friend and favorite Pokémon companion. * → - Starly was caught mostly to help Ash and Brock find Pokémon, who was briefly stolen. Starly was later taken by Team Rocket, along with many other bird Pokémon. Starly breaks out with the help of Hoothoot and evolves into a Staravia. and defeats Team Rocket with a powerful Aerial Ace. * - Turtwig helped Pikachu when Team Rocket stole, then lost Pikachu in the woods. Ash comes and tells Turtwig that Pikachu is his Pokémon, but Turtwig doesn't trust Ash and co. until Pikachu confirms Ash's story. After another battle with Team Rocket, Turtwig decides to become Ash's Pokémon, but not after a battle. Ash wins and catches Turtwig. * - Chimchar was originally Paul's. Paul treated it very bad so it would use Blaze, but it never did. But Paul finally lost patience and, after Paul abandoned it, Ash kindly took it in. Chimchar was emotional after that, he would dance in a cocky manner when It won a battle, and would cry when it lost a battle. Chimchar also knows Blaze, which it used to power up Flame Wheel against a pack of Zangoose. * - Ash trade his Aipom for Dawn's Buizel since Aipom preferred contest. * → - Originally creating chaos it was a trouble maker until it saw Ash. Gligar took a liking to him and he became Ash's 6th Pokémon.In DP085 Team Rocket captured him and Ash he threw Gligar into the canyon.Team Rocket got angry and threw Ash into the canyon he threw the Razor Fang (given by Gary) to Gligar and he evolved into Glisocr and caught Ash. With Prof. Oak: * - When Ash and Misty tried to catch an Oddish, Bulbasaur showed up to stop them. Then set up various traps to stop them from getting closer to the garden. After Ash and Misty apologize when it is revealed that Bulbasaur is a "bodyguard" for the local grass Pokémon, Bulbasaur reluctantly accepts. After Bulbasaur is captured by Team Rocket, Ash saves him, and Bulbasaur decides to become Ash's Pokémon. * → - Krabby was the first Pokémon Ash left with Professor Oak. When in the Indigo Pokémon League, Krabby evolved into Kingler to beat all the rest of the a opponent's Pokémon. * - Little is known about Ash's Muk, although it likes to smother Ash, and more recently, Professor Oak, as a term of affection, when Ash returned to Pallet Town to deliver the GS Ball to Professor Oak, Muk proved to strong for Jessie and James' Lickitung and Victribell, since it was poison. * x 30- Ash caught 30 Tauros at the Safari Zone (in a banned episode) he has used them numerous times, like in the Johto League. * - Snorlax was very hard to capture, he proved too powerful for most of Ash's Pokémon. eventually, Ash had to trick Jigglypuff into singing in order to make Snorlax fall asleep. Ash finally caught it, but fell asleep almost instantly because Jigglypuff was still singing. * Heracross was Ash's first Pokémon to be caught it the Johto League, and it proved to be very powerful, even withstanding fire and blowing it away with its wings. However, it takes a liking to tree sap and even the sap of Bulbasaur's bulb. * → Chikorita developed a crush of Ash and even started to refuse to go in its Pokéball. Once it evolved into Bayleef, it mellowed out, however, it still jumps up on Ash as a term of affection, normally knocking him down. * Cyndaquil was nearly caught by a potentially abusive Trainer, but it had a problem starting the fire on its back, therefore causing weaker Fire attacks. However, when it lost a battle to a Skarmory, Ash helped train Cyndaquil to launch the fire nearly instantly. * Both Misty and Ash had eyes for Totodile and weren't sure who captured it first. They settled with a battle and Ash won. Totodile proved to be the joker of Ash's Johto team, such as juggling Magikarp. Totodile was used in the Johto League against Harrison's Sneasal, and Hypno (it lost to the latter, however). * Ash's Noctowl is unique, as it remains the only Shiny Pokémon to be caught by a main character. Ash's Noctowl learned Confusion during a battle with Morty, therefore exposing his Gengar and defeating it. * → → Phanpy was won by Ash winning a Extreme Pokémon Contest. When Phanpy hatched, it had trouble trusting Ash and joined Team Rocket at one point. However, Ash won back it's trust. It evolved into Donphan sometime during Ash's Battle Frontier challenge. * → Ash caught a very arrogant Taillow which refused to give up in it's battle against Pikachu. It evolved into Swellow during a Pokéringer contest. * → → Ash caught a Treecko when it's home was literally split in half. It evolved into Grovyle during a battle with a Loudred, which evolved at the same time. It evolved into Sceptile to attract a Megainium, but it fell for a Tropius. Sceptile had a hard time doing moves after that, but before the battle with Spenser, it managed to perfect it's moves. * Corphish was caught during Ash's time on Dewford Island and it was Ash's strongest and most arrogant Pokémon. It never evolved, but Ash used it regularly, but when Treecko evolved, it developed a rivalry with Grovyle. Corphish also helped May's Torchic evolve by stealing it's food and defending it when a herd of Breloom tried to attack Torchic. It then became scared of the stronger Combusken when it tried to steal more food. * Torkoal was caught it the Valley of Steel and it proved to be tough, but also a bit of a crybaby, as it cried when something emotional happened. * → Snorunt was caught after Ash was lost on the mountain. On an island populated by Donphan, it started to learn Ice Beam. After words of encouragement from Robert, a Pokémon Coordinator, Snorunt evolved into Glalie and perfected Ice Beam. In Training: * - Ash, Misty, and Brock come across a Mankey who wants their lunch, but also wants Ash's hat. When it takes Ash's hat, Ash tries desperately to get his hat back. But Mankey climbs up a tree. By this time, Manky shows a powerful mean streak and attacks Ash. Soon, Team Rocket shows up and, when annoyed by him, James kicks Manky behind a rock. Manky gets so mad that he evolves into a Primeape and punches Jessie into a big rock. When the rest of Team Rocket attacks, Primeape easily beats them all up. Brock tries to comfort Primeape, but Primeape stomps on Brock several times, then throws him miles away. Primeape then chases Ash and Misty, but decides to attack Ash. Ash decides to catch Primeape. Primeape already beat up Pikachu, then defeats Squirtle and Bulbasaur. But Charmander manages to defeat Primeape. this past experience got Ash afraid of Primeape for awhile, but Ash used Primeape in a fighting tournament and won. but put Primeape in training so he can get even stronger. * Squirtle proved to be a bit of a prankster, but was goodhearted and defended his teammates whenever danger arose. Squirtle met a team of firefighting Squirtle Squad members and is currently the leader with them. * → → - Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu came across a Charmander one night and Ash tried to catch it, but his Poke Ball wouldn't work, as it turned out, Charmander is already someone else's Pokémon. Charmander refused to let them help him so they left it alone. Suddenly, they realize that the Charmander's trainer abandoned it, saying he only wanted tough Pokémon, then bragging about it. Ash and the others help the Charmander and saves its life, and Charmander becomes Ash's Pokémon the next day. because Ash saved his life, Charmander was tied with Pikachu of the most loyal Pokémon Ash had. However, after defeating an army of exeggutor, Charmander evolved into a disobedient Charmeleon, and went from Ash's nicest Pokémon, to Ash's worst Pokémon. Charmeleon was as bad as Pikachu was when Ash first caught it. Charmeleon also seemed to have little compassion for any Pokémon, even attacking a weak and pathetic Paras. When a Prehistoric Pokémon attacked, all hope seemed to be in Ash's Charmeleon, who evolves into a Charizard and defeats it. By this time Charizard's attitude was even worse than Charmeleon's. While Charmeleon would Attack the opponent, and wouldn't stop, Charizard wouldn't even bother. Charizard did briefly listen to Ash when Ash was battling Richie, but only defeated Richie's Charmander and bullied Richies Pikachu, but got tired and laid down in the middle of the ring, ruining Ash's entire Indigo League Championship, in which Ash actually had to beg Charizard to fight, but to no avail. Finally, Ash proved to be a good trainer when he helped Charizard out of a block of ice and warmed it all night, despite the blisters appearing on his hands. Charizard was later accepted into Charific Valley and later, saved Ash from Entei in the third movie, and won Ash's battle against Gary. Released: * → → - Caterpie was the first Pokémon Ash ever caught, and the second Pokémon Ash ever had altogether. Caterpie seemed to really like Misty, but Misty rejected it at every turn. When Caterpie saved Ash, Misty, and Pikachu from Team Rocket (In their first appearance) using string shot. The confidence made Caterpie evolve into Metapod. When battling a warriors Metapod (in which they both only used harden), Metapod evolved into Butterfree. Ash released Butterfree so it could mate with another, pink, Butterfree. * → Pigeotto was caught in Viridian Forest and it was Ash's second Pokémon. After attacking Caterpie, Pikachu helped Ash capture Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto evolved when a flock of Fearow was attacking a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Ash's Pidgeotto evolved into a Pidgeot to defend the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Ash released it and it became the defender of the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Ash promised to come back and see Pidgeot, a promise he has yet to fulfill. * Lapras was a Pokémon who was being tortured by a group of trainers who weren't taking proper care of their Pokémon. Ash caught Lapras and when it met a herd of Lapras, Lapras met it's mother. Ash released it and when Ash saw it again, it had become the leader of the herd. Given Away: * (Given to Casey) * (hatched in Misty's Arms) Befriended: * Haunter, like it's evolutions and pre-evolutions, was a Pokémon who wanted a friend. Ash went to Lavender Town to capture a Ghost Pokémon to beat Sabrina. Haunter teased Sabrina and Haunter even blew a bomb up in her face. This made her laugh and her psychic powers were broken. Haunter is with Sabrina currently. * → Larvitar was a Pokémon who had been stolen away from it's mother. Ash and his friends even went on a trip through it's mind. Larvitar managed to reunite with it's mother and bade Ash farewell. * Hippopotas was a Pokémon who would use Yawn commonly and even rode on Ash's head. * (Befriended in Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) * Groudon was befriended only because Pikachu was controlling it. Temporary: * * * * * Traded: * * (for Buizel) In Manga: *Fearow *Oddish Rivals: *Gary Oak *Richie *Paul *Morrison *Harrison *Tyson *Zoey Pokédex: *Dexter *Dextette Power: *Aura Seeker *Prince of the Sea *Chosen One Badges: *8 Kanto *4 Orange Islands *8 Johto *8 Hoenn *7 Frontier Symbols *4 Sinnoh: Coal badge, Forest badge, Cobble badge, Fen Badge Pokémon League Status: *Indigo League: Top 16 *Silver Conference (Johto League): Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League): Top 8 Pokémon Championship Battles: *Orange League: Champion *Battle Frontier: Champion (rejected be a Frontier Brain) Other Contests: *Bug-Catching Contest: Champion *Extreme Pokémon: Champion *Fuchsia Pokémon Race: Champion More pending...! Voice Actress: * Veronica Taylor (4Kids) * Sarah Natochenny (Pokémon USA/DuArt Film & Video) * Kayzie Rogers, a/k/a "Jamie Peacock" (MoMP first dub) * Rika Matsumoto (Japanese) Category:Characters